


Houses

by IHSWT



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHSWT/pseuds/IHSWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like a Hufflepuff”<br/>Lexa freezes, she shouldn’t feel offended because she knows that’s not necessarily a bad thing, but she can’t help it.<br/>“Excuse me?” Lexa tries to keep a level head as she faces this stranger, “Sorry, but you must be confused, I’m a Slytherin”<br/>The stranger tries to stop herself from rolling her eyes and quietly whispers “sure”.<br/>It’s an early Thursday morning and Lexa is all but ready to fight a blonde stranger in a hospital waiting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houses

It’s an early Thursday morning and Lexa finds herself watching two rain drops slowly roll down the side window. She’s never been a gambler, never could understand what drove people to bet on chances, but here she is, mentally screaming at the left drop to just fucking go! The right one wins, of course, and she can’t help but mumble bastard as the left one yet again gets stuck on another rain drop. Lexa sighs and looks around the waiting room; she has another thirty minutes to go before her appointment. She has always hated hospitals, the smell, the god forsaken fluorescent lights, and don’t even get her started on the people. Some might say it’s a stupid fear Lexa has, that she might come to the ER with stomach pains only to find out she has some random twenty-five letter disease no one’s heard of. She’ll end up needing surgery but somehow her personal issues correlate to the drama in her own surgeons’ lives. They’ll argue about their problems over her body as if she’s not in the room and unsurprisingly she dies because surgeon A had to give a “heartfelt” monologue over her open body on the operating table. Sentimental music will play in the background as surgeon A uses her death as a way to get closer to surgeon B but fuck them if they don’t think Lexa’s ghost won’t come back to kick their asses. Or maybe she’ll wake up months later in a deserted hospital and venture outside her room only to see “DON’T DEAD OPEN INSIDE” on a door because some genius forgot humans read left to right. She really needs to stop watching Netflix and go outside more. Lexa stretches and her long forgotten book falls out of her lap, it’s her favorite one since she was a child. She bends down to pick it up when she hears a female voice say-  
“You look like a Hufflepuff”  
Lexa freezes, she shouldn’t feel offended because she knows that’s not necessarily a bad thing, but she can’t help it. “Excuse me?” Lexa tries to keep a level head as she faces this stranger, “Sorry, but you must be confused, I’m a Slytherin”  
The stranger tries to stop herself from rolling her eyes and quietly whispers “sure”.  
It’s an early Thursday morning and Lexa is all but ready to fight a blonde stranger in a hospital waiting room.


End file.
